sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sarygu
Appearance Sarygu, in her baby and child form, is usually seen wearing a pink and white shirt that is obviously too big for her. The shirt has an attached cape to it, simply because she likes capes. She favors this design the most as she continues with this scheme while "growing up", wearing a pink one piece top and a much more fluent cape around her neck. Sarygu resembles a blond colored toddler koala (though technically she is not a koala), with her eyes glowing a bright yellow and lacking pupils. Even with her mouth closed, there is always an incisor sticking out. Backstory Before the beginning, before everything and before nothing, there was an Almighty Deity who created an endless amount of beings. This Golden Race became referred to as Divines. Of them all, He specifically looked over the first two Divines, Sarygu being the second. All Divines were given a role to play in watching over creation, ruling over the axioms and principles of concepts such as death, fate, time, dimensions, etc. The Almighty gave His two specifically chosen Divines ultimate power beyond the others. The Almighty created two mock creations to watch over. He then gave Sarygu and the opposing Divine, known as Xavioz, a test. The Almighty caused chaos to form within the omniverses, and He looked at the two Divines for a solution. Xavioz was the first to act. He showed that he would want to unmake those who have caused the damage to prevent future damage, and had done so. The omniverse was at peace. Sarygu spoke second, saying that she agreed with Xavioz, but doing so will revoke the concept of free will by leaving flat-character beings. The Almighty knew Sarygu would say this. He only wanted this said so all the Divines can hear it for themselves about wanting creation to have free will over order and peace, as He did not create an omniverse that only contained puppets, and He especially did not create an omniverse that was black and white in good and evil. As a reward, Sarygu was then granted the gift of Indeterminacy over everything as a whole, since The Almighty said that the Divines have the power and knowledge to watch over creation without Him. Of course, Xavioz being the first of all the Divines, disagreed with this choice, infuriated. But by then, the omnipotent had already receded to the Unknown, a place where no one but Sarygu and The Almighty had the necessary power to completely access. Xavioz would forever be the biggest threat to existence as a result. Sarygu has to deal with him his enhanced power was never removed, and he resorted to trying his best to prove the free will theory wrong by at first attempting to erase the wrong in the omniverse, in which she prevented. He eventually resorted to persuading Creation itself to crumble from the inside, since Sarygu's power prevents him from destroying it on his own entirely. The result created the entropy deities of the omniverse. To keep a watchful eye, Sarygu implemented a childlike version of herself in the omniverse. This child was limited only in intelligence, in order for the said child to not be a puppet, but one of free will, to show Xavioz that her way is still the best way. Unaccompanied Minors This child version of Sarygu is the most well known version of Sarygu as a result. As an attempt to start anew to increase the importance of every Divine's role, Sarygu "refreshed" the omniverse. Doing this has also destroyed what was left of Xavioz's entropy deities, meaning he had to start anew as well, as if Sarygu was attempting to give him a second chance. This attempt to start anew did mellow Xavioz down a bit due to there being more consistent order and peace than before, but he rejected the second chance nonetheless. Personality The avatar of Sarygu is like a little child. She enjoys being picked up, hugged, spoiled, cuddled, and be given treats, especially gummy worms and chocolate milk, which she has grown to like currently. Sarygu has an extremely bad eating habit. She usually has to be verbally disciplined several times in order to stop eating something, during which she feels bad for what she has done, and may end up tearing up. Treat her the way she wants to be treated, and in return she is likely to obey the person instead of ignoring them. This is useful for keeping her from accidentally causing havoc, but bad if the wrong hands get to her. Abilities Being pretty much assigned to the role of God, Sarygu is a virtual omnipotent: she has boundless power and the ability to do anything she pleases, regardless if it logically makes sense or not. Flaws Her avatar forms are intentionally not omniscient in order to grow and learn like any other being. One could manipulate her actions with enough convincing, and the younger the avatar, the easier it is to do so. Avatar Sarygu's weight allows her to be tossed around easily if she doesn't try to resist... and she normally doesn't try to. Trivia * If one thinks about it, Sarygu has infinite siblings. * Her name is Mary Sue and Gary Stu jumbled together. **Unintentionally, her name is the word "Sugary" jumbled up. For the fun of it, This idea went along to be the reason Avatar Sarygu likes sweets. *The thinking behind Sarygu transcending the fourth wall was because there is an actual teddy bear that her appearance is based off of. That teddy bear represents Sarygu beyond the canvas. *The "mock Creation" that was created as a test for Sarygu and Xavioz was actually my fictional series heavy reboots were made. Therefore, the cringy past characters pre-reboot are technically still canon, but Sarygu simply made them nonexistent by refreshing Creation. Sarygu Gallery Sarygu cosplaying Zeno.jpg|Sarygu cosplaying as Zeno in the June Monthly Challenge Sarygu by Silverknight01.jpg|Sarygu, drawn by Silverknight01 Sarygu as a human.jpg|A human face Sarygu, drawn by Silverknight01 Sarygu.jpg|The original picture of Sarygu Sarygu as a Teen.jpg|Sarygu in her teenage form Sarygu Halloween.jpg|Sarygu for the October Halloween FC Art Challenge Sarygu and Toonz.jpg|Sarygu fused with Toonzie, creating Sarytoonz for the November Wiki Art Challenge for the laughs Sarygu Pre Teen.jpeg|Sarygu's avatar in a state one would refer to as a 10-12 year old. The picture shows her having a little too much fun after taking the command "paint everything" too literally. Sarygu and Sarygu.jpg|Sarygu prefers the female gender, but in technicality she can be either boy, girl, or neither. Category:Spiritual Characters Category:Chaos Abilities Category:Magical Abilities Category:Elemental Abilities